Goblet Of Fire Part One
by Mimery Shaxx
Summary: A fanfic I wrote with my friend and I in it. Just a few twists.


"If you don't frickin' hurry up, I'm going to leave you!" It was one in the morning, in a small cottage on a hill somewhere in a forest. "We have to get there in time!" The girl who was yelling up a flight of stairs had mid-back length black hair with a few dozen rasberry red colored strands and her bangs, covering her eyes which were rarely seen by anyone. She wore a pair of light blue jeans with three horizontal rips where her knees were. Her top was a black long-sleeved shirt that stopped at her mid-drift, showing part of a tattoo on her right side. The end of her sleeves widened out, as if it were part of a robe. As for her face, she had no peircings but her ears, she didn't wear alot of makeup, just eyeliner was all she wore. Her name was Mimery. "Oh my God, it does not take that long to pack one trunk!"

"I'm coming!" A faint voice came from up the stairs then a few thuds started to echo through-out the small house. Mimery moved into the living room and sat down onto the brown, slightly beat up couch and waited. Coming down the stairs, with a yellow and brown stripped trunk was a girl who wore a grey skirt that stopped two inches above her knees, a short sleeved shirt with the words 'Bad Gurl' on it in red letters. Her brownish orange hair stopped just above her shoulders, bouncing a little as she walked down stairs. The right side of her lip was peirced with a hopp and that was about the only odd appearence about her. This was Aria

"Uhm, finally!" Mimery jumped p and grabbed her trunk which had a black pheonix with blue eyes upon it, and dragged it to the door. "Do you have everything first of all?" She turned her head, looking at Aria with her mouth opened slightly and the mystery if her eyes were looking at Aria or if she was scanning the room for something.

"Yes, now let's hurry up and leave." Aria then followed Mimery out of the small cottage, followed by what looked like a small black and white stripped tiger with green eyes. The oak door shut behind them, giving off a small hint of dust which fluttered in the moonlight and started to fade away. What awaited them outside was a large dragon. It was a dark shade of brown, deep yellow eyes and the usual long tail and wings of course. A Hungorian Huntail. You're probably asking why it wasn't rampaging. Charms my friend, charms. It layed there, eyes watching Mimery carefully as she walked over to it's back and tied her trunk onto it's ridged back as the pheonix flew up to the dragon's neck and landed there. Aria then handed her trink over to Mimery as she did the same climbed onto the dragon, putting her foot onto it's bent knee and pushing herself up and onto it. Aria grabbed her cat and the same but carefully since she had only one free arm and followed her friend up to the saddled "shoulders" of their ride and sat down.

"Ready?" Mimery looked back at her friend who sat behind her and holding onto her waist. (They're straight!) She tugged on dull chains that were wrapped around the beast's neck friendly as it wrose up and started to flap it's giant wings. Gravity pulled at their heart strings, feeling a heavy weight on their chest as they lifted into the air; into the darkened morning moonlight.

----------------

Five hours had passed before they reached their distination; the Weasley house hold. Their dragon, who looked a bit drowzy right about now, circled down to the open feild infront of the Burrow and landed on it's two large clawed feet. It then brung it's wings to the ground and punturing the grass and holding onto the dirt so it's head wasn't to come down and hit the ground. Following them was Mimery's pheonix who landed onto the trunks which were still attached to the dragon which was a suprise. Aria was holding onto her feline friend as she took a risky jump off the dragon and straight onto the ground. "Kill yourself now, will ya?" Mimery said, carefully sliding down the hole ridden wing of their beasty friend.

"Well, I just wanted to get off, my ass hurts like whoa." Aria said, rubbing her backside and walking over to the door of the Burrow and began to knock on it. "Should be awake by now." After a few minutes of getting the bags off of their ride and making it fly off to Mimery's parents' house, someone answered the door. The door knob twisted to the left and Percy stood infront of both of them in red and white plad pajamas and messy hair. The look on his face was a bit dazed, probably it was because he had just woke up. "You guys are here a bit early..." He muttered, rubbing his eyes and then turning around and walking into the kitchen.

"Uhm, I'm not your butler." Mimery said to Aria, giving her, her trunk and walking into the Burrow with her pheonix on her shoulder. The Weasley house was the same as usual. The clock where it showed everyone's face who lived there, and telling where they were at all times. Two knitting needles busy at work in a recliner. Everything thing was decorated in unique colors such as different shades of orangem, brown, red and some purple. Leaving their stuff in the living room, they made their way to the kitchen where George, Fred, Percy, Mr.Weasley and Mrs.Weasley were eating breakfast.

"Why, hello Ms.Shaddix, Ms.Lynn." Mr.Weasley greeted them as they sat down, a pan floating across the room nearly hit Aria in the head as she sat down next to Fred and Mimery next to Percy. "Are you two all ready and packed?" He questioned us as Mrs.Weasley sat down a plate of bacon and eggs with one hot biscuit on the side infront of each of them. They nodded, stuffing their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in days. Fred and George smiled, although Percy was too fixated upon the Daily Prophet.

"You know what, Mimery?" Fred asked as she looked up at him and swallowed the mouth full of eggs she had.

"What?" Mimery grasped the glass of orange juice infront of her and pressed the glass to her lips.

"Percy fantsies you, he's been talking about you all summer!" George said as the twins looked to Percy with a mischevious grin upon their faces. Mimery almost choked, but avoided it, setting her glass down as Percy immediatley protested, putting the Daily Prophet down onto the table.

"I do not!" His face turned a dark red as he did, staring at his younger sibling across the table.

"Yes," Said Fred.

"You do." George finished the sentence. "Isn't that right, dad? He's been talking about her all summer." Mr.Weasley nodded, drinking his coffee so he was not to talk, getting into the coversation. His eyes moved back and fourth at his sons who were yelling across the small table.

"Enough!" Mrs.Weasley shouted and silence broke out in the kitchen. The only sound left to hear were pots and pans in the sink, being washed by charmed sponges and rags. "I think you should get ready now, you wouldn't want to miss anything." Mr.Weasley stood up and nodded as Ron and Harry came running downstairs, followed by Hermonie.


End file.
